<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck it I Love You by lovingitachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670892">Fuck it I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingitachi/pseuds/lovingitachi'>lovingitachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, osahina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingitachi/pseuds/lovingitachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITE THIS MF ONESHOT BUT ITS BEEN ON MY MIND SINCE 3 DAYS AGO. </p><p>https://secreto.site/16004824 Tell me what do you guys think about this 🙈</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck it I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pertama kali Miya Osamu bertemu Hinata Shouyou adalah ketika tahun terakhirnya di SMA. saat itu ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tapi satu yang ia tahu Hinata Shouyou adalah pacar kembarannya—</p><p>
  <i>Miya Atsumu</i>
</p><p>dan jujur saja ia tak pernah peduli dengan kekasih kembarannya karena mereka datang dan pergi secepat angin berlalu. terlalu berat rasanya jika Osamu harus memperkenalkan diri tiap Atsumu berganti pasangan maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli sedari awal.</p><p>siang itu ia baru saja selesai melepas sepatunya ketika Atsumu pulang dan menarik lengan seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah kamarnya. pria itu berperawakan kecil dengan rambut yang cukup eksentrik—jingga seperti warna langit sore sebelum malam tiba.<br/>pria itu sedikit tersentak ketika mata mereka bertemu namun dalam seperkian detik ia kemudian mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil dan menghilang ke dalam kamar kembarannya. </p><p>pertemuan kedua Miya Osamu dan Hinata Shouyou adalah ketika ia sakit dan terbaring pasrah diranjangnya. saat itu Hinata Shouyou datang dengan raut khawatir dan nafas yang tidak beraturan sambil menenteng plastik bertuliskan nama salah satu apotek dekat rumahnya. Ah pasti Atsumu sibuk dan tak sempat untuk membelikan ia obat sehingga harus meminta tolong bantuan Hinata. pria itu terlihat khawatir dan memutuskan untuk membuatkan Osamu semangkuk sup dengan rasa hambar. jika saja bukan Hinata, Osamu pasti akan memuntahkan isi perutnya. setelah kejadian itu Osamu mulai memerhatikan kekasih kembarannya. </p><p>pertemua ketiga Miya Osamu dan Hinata Shouyou adalah saat manik mata Osamu tak sengaja memperhatikan pasangan yang tengah berteriak di depan kedai makan miliknya. setelah dua tahun tidak pernah berjumpa kali ini Osamu dipertemukan lagi dengan Hinata Shouyou dalam keadaan Hinata Shouyou yang bergetar penuh dengan emosi dan pergelangan tangan yang lebam.<br/>tanpa menanyakan apapun Osamu menarik Hinata ke dalam kedai miliknya. </p><p>pertemuan keempat Miya Osamu dan Hinata Shouyou adalah seminggu setelah kejadian di depan kedai miliknya. Hinata datang dengan raut wajah yang sendu kemudian menangis terseguk-seguk dalam pelukan Miya Osamu. setelah kejadian itu pertemuan mereka menjadi rutin. tiap Hinata pulang kerja, ketika ia ingin makan makanan buatan Osamu, hingga ketika Osamu merindukan pria dengan surai jingga-nya.</p><p>setelah berpuluh-puluh pertemuan dengan Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu—satu-satunya saudara dan juga kembaran Miya Osamu—mantan kekasih Hinata Shouyou tak sengaja melihat Osamu dan Hinata tengah berciuman di dapur kedai milik Osamu.<br/>Osamu memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan kembarannya namun Atsumu memilih mendiamkannya selama 2 bulan berturut-turut dan memilih menghindari keduanya.</p><p>setelah insiden itu Osamu kemudian mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka bahkan terhadap Hinata. apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain terhadap mereka? kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan dihadapi Hinata? di cap oleh orang sekitar mereka? murahan? pria bergilir? tak tahu malu? memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut Osamu memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertemuannya dengan Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>namun ketika Hinata menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terus berkata ia tak peduli terhadap pandangan orang lain terhadapnya-terhadap hubungan mereka Osamu mengutuk semesta dan segala isinya.  Ia terlalu pengecut untuk melanjutkan pertemuan ini. ya, bisa saja Hinata tak peduli namun Osamu peduli terhadap bagaimana orang lain menilai Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>Hinata Shouyou adalah pria terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah Miya Osamu temui selama 24 tahun ia hidup. pria dengan sentuhan lembut dan suara yang menenangkan? demi tuhan Osamu mencintai pria itu. maka dari itu ia harus menyudahi pertemuan mereka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITE THIS MF ONESHOT BUT ITS BEEN ON MY MIND SINCE 3 DAYS AGO. </p><p>https://secreto.site/16004824 Tell me what do you guys think about this 🙈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>